1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener assembly having a net joining structure for use in joining together a pair of confronting edges of net structure. (Proposed U.S. classification 24-205.16C).
2. Prior Art
A typical example of the net joining structures of the type described is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,868 patented on Nov. 8, 1977. The known structure includes a pair of warp-knitted net adapters each having a net transition region arranged for connection to one of the confronting edges of a net structure and a pair of web regions disposed at a common side of the net transition region and jointly supporting one of the stringers of a slide fastener. The net transition region comprises a mesh structure having a number of diamond-shaped meshes therein. The mesh structure includes adjoining regions of different mesh size arranged such that the smallest mesh size region adjoins one of said web regions and the largest mesh size region is that for connection to the edge of the net structure. The web region is composed of the warp chains of the net transition region extending transversely thereinto, and weft thread laid in the warp chains to fasten them together. Each of the stringers is sandwiched by the web regions and sewn thereto by sewing stitches.
The net joining structure thus arranged has been found unsatisfactory in that the slide fastener stringers are likely to become wavy, puckered or otherwise deformed, because the diamond shaped meshes vary in shape or deform when severe lateral tension is applied to the net structure. The stringers thus deformed hinder smooth sliding movement of a slider along rows of coupling elements secured to confronting edges of the stringers, and cause the rows of coupling elements to split open away from each other. Furthermore, the sewing stitches extending on and across the web regions are in danger of becoming frayed or sometimes broken upon abrasive contact with rigid foreign matter. The known adapter having such knit structure is not suitable for continuous production on a warp-knitting machine.